All you have to decide
by Seraphine Rose
Summary: Things change, and people change them with them. Such a lesson Elanor Gamgee must learn in the harshest of conditions, with the worst dicator the Shire had ever seen...I suck at Summaries, please read
1. Prolouge

A/N Ok ok, let me see. I like to talk in authors notes so bear with me ::Grins:: first thing, I am insecure and Like REVIEWS, if you like please pt a rating 1-10 on it, it takes two minutes and I like hearing what people think. Second thing, my *u* key is acting up, if Im missing a *u* in a word, I apologize. And Three, Im writing this at 12 am so chances are, it will not be terribly good and will be removed and reposted within three days, so if you think its horrible, It will probably be removed soon lol. Fourth, consider this a proluge to a series im in the process of writing, also Read "Samwise and his Elanor" it is also in league with a series Im writing.  
  
Disclaimer- JRR is brilliant, I wouldn't dream of taking credit for it, so of course I don't own anything you recognize.  
  
******************************************************************  
  
Frost tinted sunlight streamed through the oval windows, casting shadows across the bare walls.  
  
Eager blue eyes watched the twilight while the sun, in her glory, sank into slumber awaiting a new day with sparkle and joy. Falling lazily from the clouds above, snowflakes twinkling with mirth dusted century old trees, and crystallized springtime flowers.  
  
Bright as Elbereth's star, a smile broke across the tiny face from the mouth to the wide blue eyes, crinkling the child's innocent features while she watched with growing curiosity as a single snowflake landed on the window, leaving its own print, its own unique mark. Pressing her little nose to the glass, she watched the snow and strange thoughts streaming through her mind. A soft laugh turned her away from her intent, azure eyes meeting their match, for another pair of bright twinkling eyes gazed in return.  
  
"My Elanor, such a face," chuckled her uncle Frodo, his twinkling eyes watching her with amusement "what might the lady be looking at with such intent? Surely frozen leaves do not cause \ much thinking?" Elanor wrinkled her nose, mock frowning Frodo for he did not understand.  
  
"Nuh uh, 'ncle Fwodo ," she muttered "I wondered bout the snowflakes, how magical they seem like elves themselfs! But, none of them are de same, they all different and I wonder why they like that if you get my meanin'" Shaking his head, Frodo took a seat by the blazing fire beckoning his Sam's daughter to his knee, a place she went to eagerly, waiting for the story that was sure to come.  
  
Pausing a moment for thought, Frodo remarked on how much like her father Elanor was, in everything from her curiosity, to her warm heart. Sighing inwardly, Frodo knew her path would be dangerous; this thought wounded him what he suffered he hoped she never would. A gentle nudge from the impatient youngster brought him back to middle earth. Touching her cheek gently, Frodo spoke his voice far away in memory as the words slipped from his tongue,  
  
"Snowflakes are like us dear, we are different as well. No two hobbits, men, elves, or dwarves will ever be the same as any other. For this keeps life interesting Elanor. If you were identical to all around you, would it not take away what makes you yourself, what makes you beautiful?" he placed to fingers above her heart, locking eyes with her, mind clear of the past as he gazed at her, a love born of hardships shining out for the daughter of his friend.  
  
"This makes you different my friend daughter, it beats together with all others but it makes you unique to you. For here" he pressed gently, a soft smile playing across his aged face "comes the power to change things for the better, to do right and forsake wrongs, to live and love and cherish, and hope. Here friendships and fellowships form, and sometimes bonds are broken. Above all, here lays choice, here lives are chosen and paths are taken; one day Elanor, you will be like those snowflakes. You will choose your own path, and it will lead you places only your heart can imagine; your own light will shine through for all to see, all you have to do is let it."  
  
"You asked about the snowflakes, why they don't look the same; it is because they do not follow the same path, and they all wish to shine alone." Bending down, Frodo placed a tender kiss on Elanors thought wrinkled forehead "all you have to decide is what to do with the time that is given to you" he got up sparing a memory worn smile and stepped quietly from the room leaving the young lass to sit.  
  
Crackling in the grate, the fire shot into the flue, radiating warmth that licked across Elanors ivory skin; azure eyes watched each snowflake on the window intently. Some blended into a single flake, falling together as one; some fell alone seeming almost sad when their delicate frames fell upon the glass. Each had a mind, a beauty all its own.  
  
Warm light played across Elanors soft golden locks and warm, clear eyes framing her in a bright cocoon. Smiling wondrously, the lass gazed at each brightened wall, and ember born of flame, a new understanding brewing within her young mind.  
  
'All you have to decide.' she felt Frodo's words in her chest, a feeling of incompletion building there. Young though she was, a feeling of emptiness formed whispering words in her gentle ears, words of worlds far away.  
  
".is what to do with the time that is given to you" the whisper escaped rosy lips. Her heart now felt longing for more then was before her, it seeked to find the mountains taller then she, the trees which spoke, the elves of beauty, dwarves of earth, and Men of might. Forests, lakes, and adventure called her, her age now felt constraining when the world was before her.  
  
Drawn by desperation, Elanor's eyes once again fell to the white world outside the safety of fire and home, magical and mysterious; it seemed a shame to her it would fade away before anyone had the chance to enjoy it. Uncle Frodo spoke much of the elves, and their taking leave of middle earth upon great white ships, their beauty too faded with time.  
  
'But' Elanor mused 'good things cannot last forever, things must change, because everything is different, even the snowflakes.' The emptiness in her chest sated, a warm comfort settling in her stomach. Frodo was right, she was different and when her heart took its path, what it would bring her would be her own.  
  
She would decide her life with the time given to her.  
  
****************************************************************  
  
A/N What do you think? READ AND REVIEW!!! 


	2. Breaking Bonds

Title: All you have to Decide Chapter: Breaking Bonds Rating: Pg-13 right now, the rating my get higher, I dunno Disclamer: I don't own this, I don't pretend to own anything you recognize A/N: Hello again! I haven't posted in awhile have I? ANYWAY yes, this is a WIP and I'm very lax about writing it so I hope you don't mind waiting (if you like it that is) it's a different spin on Tolkiens world, hope you like it. Read an review please!  
  
Splashes of color across the sky faded into darkness as the sun fell to sleep behind the forests of Hobbiton. The slap of feet on cobblestone and the click-clack of wheels on the road faded into silence; Sleep claimed the youngsters, Elder hobbits reading them stories of battles and lore of the shire until their tiny eyes closed and the adults could slip off to the fire or their own welcoming slumber. The village was still.  
  
Elanor Gamgee of the shire, however, did not sleep, her mind spun with thoughts and fears. However, sitting on the hill gave her a grand view of the town and a feeling of safety, here she could look yet remain hidden from probing eye. Night held special meaning for her as far back as she could remember, when Frodo Baggins taught her the depths of the stars, and how if you just watched them, their story would unfold for you. Mad Baggins, the Hobbit folk called him, and held the hero in little respect. They turned their noses in distaste at his odd thoughts and actions much to the distress of Meriadoc Brandybuck, Peregrin Took, And Mostly her parents Samwise and Rose Gamgee. It was here that her uncle Frodo had taught her about life, and where he said good-bye. There she could think, no one in the shire liked heights much, so she never worried about intrusions. It was her spot, in her tweens Elanor shed many tears in the grasses basking in starlight, or sometimes sun. It held secrets of her heart, and now she confided with it once more.  
  
Elanor laid splayed across the grass her hands cradling her head, her fair golden locks spilling over. Fear lately, surrounded the people of the Shire; for the past few months, Elanor watched change come to the Shire-folk, distrust and hate breed among those she once counted as friends and it worried her. Frodo Gamgee, Elanor's closets sibling in age, was to blame for this disease and she knew it; In her youth, stories were told by her Father, and Uncles Frodo, Merry And Pippin, stories of far away lands and always of an underlying message: Fear and hate and ignorance breed suffering and more fear, and anger, and hate. As though the stories had come to life, the Shire began to fall into darkness akin to that which Sharkey created years before.  
  
Elanor heard Frodo speak of impurities and cleansing, to her it seemed a rather radical idea and quite mad; Older, wiser hobbits, those who lived through ruffians and corrupted power, stood against him but they stood alone. Without the hero's of the of the War of the Ring guiding them younger hobbits began believe it the best course of action to rid themselves of evil, and those who stood against their cause were silenced. Lynching had become a sport, a hunt for the tainted among them, it sickened her that the people went as far to murder their own family and friends because one person said it necessary.  
  
It had begun small, this cleansing, but now it spread through the shire like deadly wildfire. Public bonfires grew popular, bodies of hung and slain children being the kindling of preference, the scariest thing was that it did not seem near to being over and the eye of judgment had been turned upon her.  
  
Early in the year her father was called to the sea, his heart had grown weary of the world he knew and before he died, he wished to be reunited with his friend and master in the fair lands. Elanor pleaded with him to stay, to help prevent the ill tide that threatened to befall their home but he refused.  
  
"Nay" he had exclaimed wearily "My time on these lands has been spent and my noble deeds done, the safety of your world, Elanor m'dear, rests with the people who can still call it home."  
  
Now, Frodo looked at her scornfully and Goldilocks, her sister, with fury; Her time for choice would be soon and the choice wasn't to her liking: Join them or Die. Neither held much promise,  
  
"But everyday holds promise" she mutter under her breath "I can only hope that promise will be kept" She looked out onto the fields, her eyes meeting that of a blank eyed corpse, it's limbs swinging in the breeze, and its empty, lifeless eyes watching her across the distance.  
  
The sun bore down, sweltering the hobbits going about their daily business selling goods, buying, and gossiping. Several youngsters, clothed in rags born of constant wear, shook cups at the edge of the bakery.  
  
"Bread Ma'am, might ye spare a slice I'm so hungry," a young boy, his blond curls , filed with lice, oil and dirt, lay matted to his forehead in clumps, sobbed, clutching at the skirts of a woman trying to enter the shop "Please Ma'am-"  
  
"Sir, only a scrap I beg of thee," a girl freshly into her tweens pleaded to an elderly hobbit at the street corner. A disgusted looked crossed his face, and he lifted his walking stick, slapping the girl in her face. Tears flowing down her dirt caked cheeks, and she cried out in anguished pain, clutching in distress at the injured eye, a trickle of blood falling like a tear, landed on the ground before the wicked mans feet.  
  
"That will teach you your place beggar," he spat venomously.  
  
Basket hanging from her arm, Elanor dropped beside the girl, tugging her hands from the dirt face they covered.  
  
The girls eyes leaked, it resembled a dropped squash, disfigured and runny. The girl would never see from that eye again; Rage coursed like lighting through her veins, tingling in every corner of Elanor's body, she stood to face the man who caused the young girl such hurt, and punched him squarely across the jaw, knocking him back into the onlookers.  
  
"You foul...disgusting... ignorant orc! She is a child and you treat her as though she has committed a felony. For shame!" Elanor shrieked in fury, advancing menacingly at him.  
  
"But Elanor my dear, they have committed a felony, since they are not spoken for by guardianship," murmured an oily voice in her ear, hate overflowed in her eyes and she turned to meet the cool brown eyes of Frodo.  
  
"If need be, I shall speak for them" Elanor spat spitefully into his face, like a cat intent upon a mouse Frodo narrowed his snake like eyes in warning, but Elanor knew him she had no fear of his influence. Eyes bore into her from all sides, the people of Hobbiton collecting around the brother and sister, and the bitterest of enemies.  
  
"You can't speak for them sister dearest," Frodo replied in his smooth, oily voice "they are not your kin, Sandyman, Took" with a snap of his fingers two men appeared at each side of him. "Take these, darlings, to interrogation I'll deal with them shortly." Wrenching and jerking, the children screamed and fought the two powerful men holding their arms behind them.  
  
"Let us go!" the girl hollered frantically; her captor, Sandyman, leered at her, placing a rough kiss forehead, grinning cruelly. Nostrils flaring, the girl spat in his face, pure hate kindling in her remaining dark green eye.  
  
Humiliated, and angry, he cuffed her in the ribs, doubling her over with pain "Learn to respect your betters lass, lest it end you in trouble worse then your already in"  
  
Defiantly, she glared at him "I see know betters here, only snakes." She cried out in pain as he cuffed her hard again this time across her mouth.  
  
All the while, Frodo looked on with pleasure and Elanor with absolute rage.  
  
Several days passed without incident, though Elanor could not help feeling as though she was under the observation of the town's folk, like an ant under a child's spyglass. Walking down the streets, whispers followed her down the paths and roads, into every shop and home, and suspicion crept into the voices of her friends and kin. Feeling crowded and uncomfortable in the town, Elanor left hurriedly towards Bag End.  
  
"Dear sister, where is the fire?" Frodo's oily voice whispered into her ear, startling her and halting her steps. Turning to him, she replied bitterly  
  
"Tis not your business Frodo-lad, though may I ask what brings you to me" Frodo leered at her and raised his hand indicating to Goldilocks and Faramir, whom Elanor did not see, to approach.  
  
"Hello Elanor," Goldie muttered, receiving a curt nod from her sister in response. Frodo's grin widened and he swung his arm around the eldest sisters shoulder, the smell of ale on his breath made the lass cringe in disgust. Instead, braving a smile, she questioned him, her voice laced with suspicion,  
  
"What is this visit about?"  
  
"Well," Frodo said sweetly, making her stomach heave "my lovely sister we are here to offer you a chance to redeem yourself, we feel it is the right thing, us being your blood and all"  
  
"Redeem, myself?" elanor echoed, confusion etched across her face "For what crime must I be redeemed?" Fear settled in the pit of her stomach, the smile widening on her brothers face unsettling, he only smiled when something truly horrible was unfolding.  
  
This statement had him grinning ear-to-ear "Why Elanor dear, murder is your crime."  
  
"Murder?!" she gasped horrified, bile rising to her throat.  
  
"Yes, the murder of our father Samwise Gamgee." Darkness encroached around her, and her feet gave beneath her forcing her into the dirt; this explained the whispers, and the eyes following her, and the distrust shown to her the past few days...  
  
"Frodo, how-how could you accuse me of this. I love papa and you know that, you know what happened, why he left and now you stand before me pinning the accusation of a non-existent murder to my name?"  
  
"Well you see, you've no proof of father sailing to meet Uncle Frodo. Indeed, it seems a crackpot story made to hide your own sin; War of the ring, undying lands...the biggest pot of lies ever told, and to think you worshiped the man responsible for all of it. You are a dreamer and a fool my sister, if you believe the words of the fool whom I'm named for and the man who dubbed me with said name. To think, the good Gamgee name is soiled with something as filthy as you and the one who I called papa! However, I am understanding wouldn't you agree? I offer you a chance at redemption Elanor, take it and join our cause, or refuse and feel Faramir's sword at your throat; make your decision I haven't the day to waste."  
  
The looks of triumph on her siblings face told her of corruption, they had planned this entire thing, set her up so they could rid themselves of her. Disgusted at the tactic, and how they felt so little for family, she turned her eyes on Faramir, her cousin and best friend; surely he would help.  
  
'No' she reminded herself ruefully 'he is Goldilocks fiancé, what she commands he does.' She shook her head, such love wasted on one who did nothing to deserve it.  
  
Angry at her silence, Frodo drew his sword holding it to Elanor's throat just so it pierced her skin enough to draw a trickle of blood "Choose sister dear, my patience draws thin." Straightening her back proudly, she glared in hatred and defiance,  
  
"You are the fool Brother, it would be a folly to join this bloodthirsty club you call perfection, nay I shall never join you!" Fury etched across Frodo's face, he leaned in close, until she felt his hot, dank breath on her ear.  
  
"I gave you a chance to rejoin this family" he hissed dangerously " you are turning your back from us, from this family; from this point on you are dead to us, we've no sister by the name of Elanor." Straightening himself and neutralizing his face, he turned to Faramir, son of Peregrin, and said gruffly "take her to the old woods and rid the world of her. Make sure she is never found and bring to me her head, I wish to have a prize" immediately, her arms were bound and mouth gagged. The ropes stung her wrists, rubbing against them and burning like fire against her skin, and the gag smelt of her brother, a smell she regretted ever needing to know. She had not a moment to struggle before they tossed her carelessly onto the back of a carriage, bruising her back and then waved a seemingly cheery farewell to Faramir, all the while congratulating themselves on such a success. This was all Elanor saw before the darkness overcame her.  
  
"Pity" goldilocks murmured to Frodo when they reached the door of Bag End "she would have been a great help, if only to prove we are correct in our thinking." She frowned, momentarily lapsing into guilt at having condemned her sister to such a fate, Frodo's hand on her shoulder brought her back to middle earth.  
  
"Pity indeed, I shall miss her" Frodo muttered "I wish it had not come to this but what choice have we? She stood in our way." Solemnly Goldilocks nodded, trying to banish the lingering feelings of guilt from her heart.  
  
Elanor opened her eyes instead of her beautiful room at bag End she found herself surrounded by tall thick trees and humid, mildewed air. Like a wave across the sand, memories crashed down on her: the accusations of murder, the choice, and the sentence. The sun hung low in the sky, it appeared to be daybreak; red flooded the sky, breaking through the forests bare branch's, covering the leaves like blood. Beneath her leaves, dried with cool autumn air crunched and crackled; Birds snug overhead, and small animals scurried beneath and atop the dead leave piles. A jagged pain around her neck brought her away from the beauty around her, her eyes were drawn upward, toward the source of her suffering a steel blade sat poised at the wound inflicted by Frodo the previous day. Brown curls falling limply into his eyes, the handler of the sword looked down at her, his hand clenched and shaking. His blue eyes met her silver ones, each sparkling with tears.  
  
"Faramir," Elanor whimpered her voice scratchy "P-Please let me go, don't harm me, I've done nothing p-please I beg you". The blade began to shake violently, slicing into more of her skin.  
  
The blade rose into the air, tears burned her eyes as Elanor closed them tightly awaiting the feel of steel through flesh; waiting for the single blow that would end her, but it never came. Swishing through the air, the blade skillfully cut her bonds, freeing her. She looked into the eyes of her best friend Faramir;, wincing when her finger probed cuts and burns, she unwound the twine from her wrists. Smiling weakly she murmured  
  
"Thank you my friend I-I owe you my life," Faramir bowed his head somberly  
  
"I cast you out to rather then end such spirit, but you must never return, it will be at your own peril for if you should I will have no pity" he spoke harshly, dirty tears drying fast on Elanors face as the wind blew around them, her mind unable to process the change of her friend. Legs giving out, the ground rose to meet her, and she shook with the realization of what she had to do.  
Faramirs eyes were squeezed shut, pain etched deep into his face, the sorrow of his cruel tasks never left him, but losing his dear friend was to near to his heart to bear.  
  
"I wish..." Elanor sobbed burrowing her face into her bloodied hands  
  
"Wishing wont save lives Elanor," Faramir whispered, and touching her cheek softly and spoke in gentler tone "You must leave, if not for yourself but for me. I love you, perhaps not the way I love Goldilocks but you are like a sister to me, if you return fires will singe your flesh and melt it from your bones and I shall be the one who holds the torch. Please do this... for me" a tremor shook his voice.  
  
"I will Faramir, I don't know where to go but I swear to you I will not allow my blood on your hands ." Faramir nodded curtly  
  
"Beware the forest, many live their now with intent to harm" he said  
  
Controlling her tears, Elanor rose shakily and nodded, gripping her friends hand lovingly  
  
"Stay strong my friend"  
  
"And you, Goodbye sun-flower"  
  
"Namarie" Elanor whispered, before vanishing into the forest. 


End file.
